A vacuum heat treatment apparatus is an apparatus in a raw material is thermally treated within a furnace to manufacture a desired material. The vacuum heat treatment apparatus has an advantage in that heat treatment is performed in a vacuum state to prevent a material to be manufactured from being contaminated from surrounding substances. In the vacuum heat treatment apparatus, an insulating member is disposed inside a chamber having a vacuum state and a heater is disposed within the insulating member to heat a raw material.
According to the vacuum heat treatment apparatus, a gas generated during reaction and an unreacted gas may not be uniformly discharged, a material manufactured in the vacuum heat treatment apparatus may be deteriorated in quality, and a recovery rate of the manufactured material may be reduced. In addition, when a gas is not uniformly discharged into the vacuum heat treatment apparatus, particle sizes of the manufactured material may not be uniform.